The Potter Clan and the Sorceror's Stone
by Molu4All
Summary: Discontinued-plot merged wit other story Harry Potter and the Serpent's take The Potters had survived and had more children then just Harry. Harry's triplet, Junior, was hailed as the BoyWhoLived.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Potter Clan

Again, Harry thought in annoyance. When would he quit? Harry knew he had to give it to his brother for his persistence, no matter how annoying it was.

"I do not want to play Quidditch with you," he told Junior, his voice barely above a whisper. Junior stared at him, hovering over the luscious green grass on his broom.

"But we need one more person so it'll be equal," Junior replied, staring hopeful at him. Harry scowled at him and shook his head. Just because you're the boy who lived doesn't mean you own me he thought resentfully.

Junior gave him one more hopeful look before speeding away on his broom. Harry slowly inserted the bookmark into his book and got up from the ground. He grabbed his knapsack and swung it over his bony shoulder; he strode over to the Potter Mansion.

The Potter Mansion was huge and beautiful. It was a reddish gold color with many towers and such. It had a medieval look to it, but inside it had a more modern look to it. Not a wizard modern of course- wizards had barely grown from the medieval times. Muggle, non-magical, modern. As the Potter wife, Lillian Evans Potter, was muggle-born she had refused to live in a life without a TV and a computer. Without 'proper' stoves and dish-washers. She was bent on creating a comfortable muggle/magic environment for her children.

Lily was in her late 30s but looked as if she was only a 17 year old worrying about her future with the shadow of Voldermort. Her long red hair had seemed to darken through the years and her bright emerald eyes seemed to lose its light after all she had seen. But she still had the look of a beautiful, elegant woman with pale white skin and a tall curvy figure. She was a trophy wife in everyway- often participated in charity events, was beautiful, and so on. The ghosts of her past unfortunately had taken a toll on her. Her eyes were surrounded by dark bags and a long, large cut which went from her left shoulder her to her belly button haunted her.

Years ago, her sister-in-law, Jade Potter, had been left to baby-sit two of the Potter triplets, the third was with Sirius Black, a good friend of the Potter family then and now. Lily and her husband, James Potter, had been sent for by Dumbledore to serve in an Order meeting, a resistance against Voldermort and his Death Eaters, his cruel followers. When they came back, they came back horror-struck. Jade Potter was dead, covered in debris, and her house was wrecked. Her children, thankfully, were okay. Junior James Potter and Harrison James Potter were both in their cribs staring at their young aunt on the floor. Junior had a scar which often reminded people of a star on his cheek while Harry had a scar which was the shape of a lightning bold on his forehead. After careful observation by Albus Dumbledore, he proclaimed Junior was the boy-who-lived aka the boy who had temporarily stopped Voldermort's reign of terror.

Years later and the boys were very different from one another. The other triplet, Anthony William Potter, had James's personality in every way. Prankster, big-headed, and etc. He did not look like him much though. He had fire red hair which he often argued with him mother about he wanted to grow it into a ponytail and very pail white skin which sometimes made him look like a ghost. He had freckles powdered all over his bright red cheeks and wild green eyes which often had the Mauraderer glint in them. He was best friends with Ronald Weasley and Junior. His favorite prank victims were Neville and Harry. He was obsessed with Quidditch though had a "better taste in teams" then Ron. Anthony was 'freakishly' muscular, a part of him which he usually held to his advantage.

Junior, unlike Anthony, was more of a mix of James's and Lily's personalities blended together. He wasn't as Quidditch obsessed as his brother, but still loved it and was thought to be the best in his family at Quidditch. He looked more like James though. With his messy black hair, pure hazel eyes, a tall Quidditch-athlete fit muscular figure, though, no where as near muscular as Anthony, and tanned skin.

Harry, the youngest of the Potter triplets, was also the quietest, the shyest, and was tied with Junior as the smartest Potter child. He was a replica of James combined with the personality of Lily extreme. Lily Evans had also been slightly shy, but Harry, Harry was extremely shy and quiet. It was obvious at a very young age that Harry was a child prodigy, like his brother Junior, but much speculation of him being a Squib, a non-magical spawn of two wizards, was always being exchanged by everyone when he had never performed any magic in public eyes or as many speculated, to anyone. He was relatively gawkingly tall and skinny, with straight black hair, the biggest emerald eyes, and tan skin.

Anthony Potter was not the oldest of the Potter twins, there was Daniel Potter, Jason Potter, and Rose Potter before them. Daniel was the oldest, a good looking Quidditch star who was an exact replica of James but taller and had more of Lily's personality in him, who was entering Hogwarts, a school of magic, as a Head Boy and a 7th year. Jason Potter was the mischievous one which meant he was Anthony's role model; he was entering his 4th year of tormenting Hogwarts. Jason Potter was, as the rest of the Potter clan, very tall with untidy red hair which stoke out in almost every direction, tan skin with freckles everywhere, and large hazel eyesand auburn hair of course. Rose Potter was a younger Lily driven only by hormones. She was a rather short pale skinned and hazel eyed average girl. She was entering her 5th year of Hogwarts and was unlike Jason and Daniel who were in Gryffindor, was in Ravenclaw.

The Potter clan had only one child, a daughter, after the Potter twins. Daisy Iris Potter was a rather strange one with her flaming black with dyed red streaks hair which went to her shoulders, tanned skin with a few freckles, and was like apparently all Potter woman, short. Her temper was a mixed combination of the Potter temper and Lily's- a deadly combo. She was usually silent but when she wanted something, hell would be unleashed. Her favorite siblings were, surprisingly, Harry and used to follow him around like a dog. She was only just turning 10 soon and was a gothic girl through and through.

The Potter Clan, jokingly called the clan of the clones often, were friends, naturally, with the Weasley family. Ginny and Daisy were "bff", Anthony and Ronald were "best mates", Jason and the Weasley twins were "business partners", and Daniel and Charlie Weasley had oncebefore he had moved to Romania been "the two amigos".

James Potter was, unfortunately without even knowing it, into favoring one son less than the other. He loved all of them but it was known that he and Harry had never been very close. Harry's choice of books over Quidditch had sort of made a boundary between father and son. Lily was the parent Harry tended to come to either her or Daisy or Daniel or, if in extreme cases, Rose.

Harry had always resented Junior for getting all the fame, James's attention and whatever else Junior had which Harry didn't. It was one of the few bad qualities of Harry. Extreme jealousy of his brother. Junior had always managed, not purposely of course, to ruin what Harry had.

Other families, usually pureblood something about keeping the Potter profile good in the wizarding world, often visited the Potter mansions. All sorts of pureblood families- the 'dark ones' such as the Malfoys and Zambinis or the 'light ones' such as the Longbottoms and the Weasley- visited. The Malfoys and the Potters had never been that close, though the younger Malfoy daughter, Matilda Maria Malfoy, was oddly close to Daisy. The Zambinis and the Potters had a more mutual relationship. Blaise Zambini had somehow in an odd string of events became close friends with Harry- though as the years came and went Blaise became to humble for them to be best friends as they once were. Harry was also best friends with the Neville Longbottom- though he was terrified of Anthony and Jason.

The Potters were an odd family. For example, Sirius Black, whom was Harry's god-father, had become more of a god-father to Junior and Anthony then to Harry, whom he could never understand. And Junior's god-father, Remus Lupin, had become more of a god-father and father to Harry. Anthony's god-father, Peter Pettigrew, was in jail for betraying the Potters to Voldermort unfortunately.

The Potter Triplets first day of Hogwarts would horrify most of the Potter clan, who knows what else would come to befall this family.

Author's Note:

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ALL I OWN IS THE CHARECTARS I HAVE MADE UP

Please review

It's a prologue so it's short

Please and thank you

First Story So I Accept Flames and Actually WANT them

AND NEED THEM

But compliments are nice too………


	2. Chapter 1 Sierra HerrCrossing

Chapter 1

Sierra HerrCrossing

Excitement filled the Potter Mansion. A pureblood family, an old family-friend of the Potters, was moving to England from America. The HerrCrossings had been allies and friends of the Potter family since the beginning of time it was said.

The HerrCrossings were a very peculiar interesting family. They had a history of Seers in their family. In fact the daughter, Sierra Crossing, was a powerful Seer who saw everything. She was, as they say it, a "true Seer" as she saw what her future was and what she would have for breakfast in a week or even in 10 years.

The Potter Clan got a huge surprise when they opened the door to meet the long-awaited HerrCrossings and only find Sierra. With her black hair streaked with red, the "I don't care" look in her face, loud chewing of gum, and odd fashion- she must've been one of the most rebellious daughters of a pureblood family of her age that they had ever met. She wore a plaid skirt with a white button-up blouse, a red scarf wrapped carelessly over her light brown neck. Her huge puppy-like brown eyes screamed innocence behind the rebellious mask. She was average-sized but slightly tall for a girl. 3 pink fake leather suitcases leaned against the door and a small fake leather handbag over her shoulder.

A moment passed and not one said a word. She stared at them and they stared back. The Potter Clan knew to expect a slightly rebellious girl but they had no idea that she would be so rebellious. Lily Potter finally broke the silence or at least tried to.

"Welcome Sierra, where is your-".

"My aunt May held them up," Sierra interrupted, a heavy American ascent hovering upon her words. "So I will be your delighted guest for the rest of the summer," she continued, chewing her gum louder than ever.

The Potters just stared at her. Sierra stared at them with an annoyed, bored expression upon her face. A minute must've passed before…

"Are you gonna let me stand here for the rest of the week or what," she said, sarcasm dripping in every word. Anthony and Jason both stared at each other for a quick second, before opening their mouth to say something. But Sierra stopped them quickly.

"Don't you dare close that door on me," she snapped at them. She grinned at their awe-struck faces, and grabbed one of her suitcases and squeezed between Rose and Daisy.

"The other one, Danny or whatever, is in Romania visiting a Weasley right?" she called behind her.

"How much did you tell this girl," Anthony snapped at Harry. It was common knowledge that Harry and Sierra had been pen pals since they were 3.

"He didn't tell me much- I'm a true Seer," Sierra said before Harry could open his mouth.

"What?" Anthony snapped. Sierra just rolled her eyes at him and lifted the suitcase up to the first step of the stairs.

"Your room is-," James Potter started to say.

"Second room to the left, across from Harry's and next to Anthony's and Junior's," Sierra said, interrupting him. "What part of true Seer did you not get"?

"Isn't someone gonna help her," Daisy snapped, staring at her family as if they were a family or baboons rather than wizards. A chorus of agreements followed her outbursts as James and Daniel went to get her other suitcases, the girls went to help set the house-elves, servants of the Potters whose sole love was to serve, and the rest disappeared.

Harry, however, followed Sierra into her bright yellow room.

"Hi Harry," she said, without even glancing at him as he entered the room. She groaned as she surveyed the room. "How grotesque- might as well spice it up a little while I'm here," she said opening her handbag and taking out spray cans.

"Mum doesn't let us-".

"Lack of freedom of expression in this house," she said, shaking the cans while shaking her head.

"It's a really old-".

"-Monument of Potter history," Sierra finished. "I know Harry- but this is a house not an artifact".

"Try not to do anything permanent".

"Why- your slave labor could easily wipe it off with a snap of their fingers," she said, referring to the house-elves.

"T-they like to-".

"Save it- I've heard it over and over," she said, holding up her hand. "In America, house-elves can't bind themselves to you, they only serve you if they want to and they basically serve everyone". "It's helpful to the community and the house elves are kept happy and the children are taught not to be like spoilt brats".

"Here however- it's the opposite," she said. She stared at him. "I know that I'll give you the complete details later but for now it's not time I guess". "I have my own house-elf- actually she's a friend who helps me not my servant".

She snapped her fingers and for a moment nothing happened, then a rather tall house-elf wearing a sun-dress with pictures of sun-flowers all around it appeared on Sierra's bed.

"Exhibit A," Sierra said, smiling. "This fine specimen here- is Sunny, quite a beauty this one here is," she said smiling. Sunny posed most unhouse-elf like, and Harry, Sierra, and Sunny burst out laughing after a minute.

"Hey," Sunny said. Her voice was the strangest thing Harry had ever heard- in between the voice of a 3-year-old and the voice of a normal house-elf.

"Sunny here, has been taught about humane rights and that she is as much of a person as we are," Sierra continued. Sunny puffed out her chest and stared straight out in front of her. "She understands that this country thinks of house-elves as slave labor and not as the people they are".

Harry just nodded- processing the information he had just received.

"Sunny- could you go and help the rest of the Potters with dinner," she said, nodding curtly to Sunny. Sunny nodded vigorously, beaming. In a pop Sunny was gone.

"So Harry- I just loved the letter we sent each other," Sierra said, smiling.

"Me too- it was er cool having a friend from the States," Harry said, smiling.

"So when do you leave for Hogwarts"?

"I don't know- I haven't gotten my letter yet".

"Don't worry- you ARE a wizard and have quite a lot of power in you," she said, smiling. Harry beamed at her.

"Thanks".

"Your welcome- I wish I was a witch," she said, dreamily looking out the window. The sad truth was that Sierra was a Squib, a nonmagical offspring of magical parents. Being a true Seer was rare, yes- but wizardry sounded so fun to Sierra. When they had been little they had both shared how great it would be to be wizards both believing that they were Squibs- Sierra had not the vision of Harry being a wizard or at least chose not to tell Harry.

"Being a true Seer has so many perks though," Harry said, staring at her. Sierra looked at him and smiled. She grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed, where she now sat.

"But being a wizard has so many more," she said slowly, leaning towards him.

"Seeing the future is what every wizard dreams for at some point," she said leaning forward slowly as well, abandoning his shyness completely.

"Manipulating nature is so tasteful no matter how horrible it sounds," she whispered. They could feel the breathing on each other's faces. They closed their eyes and started to lean closer.

The door suddenly flew wide open to reveal Junior and Daisy. It was as if Harry's shyness had jumped right back into him when the noise of the door opening was heard. He quickly withdrew as did Sierra. Junior just stared at them.

'Dinner's ready," Daisy said shakily. It was surprising how fast Harry had shot up and sped out of the room, his cheeks like the hair of the Weasley family. Sierra just sat on her bed, chewing her gum louder than ever.

"What are you looking' at," she snapped at Junior. Junior looked away and walked out. Daisy, however, just stood there in the doorway grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Is there something, dear dear Sierra, which you forgot to mention?" she asked, grinning. Not many did know, however, that Daisy and Sierra also exchanged letters once and a while.

Sierra scowled, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Daisy. Barely missing her. Daisy laughed and slowly walked away. Sierra smiled, and brushed her hair away from her face. She sighed and got up.

"He is so shy," she said out loud to herself. Daisy popped her head through the doorway once more.

"Are you coming to dinner or what," she said, smiling. "Oh and I recommend not talking to yourself with the door open".

Sierra seized another pillow and threw it at Daisy, missing once more.

"GET OUT"!

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARECTARS I'VE MADE UP

The last two chapters have been short so I'm sorry about that too

But I plan on making them longer

This is my first so review- flames accepted; I'm ready for the heartburn

I do not plan Harry to be all-powerful

And I plan on him goin' to either Slytherin or Ravenclaw

Friends with:

In school

Blaise- eventually

Neville

Padma

Later on- maybe not in this book Luna

Later on- maybe not in this book Cho

Hagrid not so much in the beginning

Later on- maybe, if so not in this book maybe Draco

How about Sierra and Harry contacting through Sunny when Harry's in Hogwarts?

Oh and I'm not really gonna concentrate on the romance and most of my chapters will be more about the plot than…

Tell me what U think

Please and thank you


	3. Hogwarts Letters and Squibs

Chapter 3

Hogwarts Letters and Squibs

The Hogwarts letters had arrived and so had an enraging, to Harry, string of events. He had expected less people to be surprised about him being accepted to Hogwarts but even James Potter had gaped when he found that 3 letters, not the expected 2, were on the kitchen counter.

Sierra, Daisy, and Lily Potter were the only ones truly not surprised by the letter. Each had tried to calm the enraged Potter down as he stomped up to his room and slammed the door so hard that antiques flew to the ground- thankfully not breaking into pieces because of the Charms on the them.

Dumbledore himself had come to congratulate the Potter Clan hours later, around 3ish. He entered through the fireplace, dusting the dust and embers off him with one hand.

"Harry COME OUT- we've made lemonade, perfect for cooling off," Lily Potter screamed, pounding on her youngest son's door with a large glass of lemonade shaking in her hand. Every 5 minutes, one of the Potter Clan would try to draw Harry from his seclusion. Lily Potter however, like the rest of her family, was losing her patience.

"YOUNG MAN IF YOU DO NOT COME OU-"!

"Is there a problem Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said kindly, gliding behind her. Lily gasped and jumped back.

"Dumbledore- welcome, I wish you had warned us you were going to visit I'd have-".

"No need, no need," Dumbledore said, raising his hand stopping her in mid sentence. "I just came to congratulate the Potter Triplets," he said, smiling.

"Well- we're having bit of a problem with Harry he-".

"Ah yes, it seems you are," he said again, nodding.

"Are you related to Sierra HerrCrossing in anyway?" Lily said suspiciously, smiling. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You rarely have problems with young Harrison Potter"?

"Unfortunately-".

"Aww yes- the rest of the Potter Clan believed that Harry was a Squib," he said smiling. Lily shot Dumbledore an annoyed look.

"Maybe you could-".

"Yes, yes- I believe I could," he said, striding forward and knocking on the door loudly but politely. "Harry- Harry!" he called out.

"Tha-".

"Your welcome dear- I have not worked my charm yet," he said, chuckling. The door slowly opened to reveal a red Harry.

"Hello Professor," he said, curtly nodding to him. Dumbledore smiled broadly.

"Hello, congratulations on your acceptance to Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied.

"Professor Dumbledore," a chorus of voices called out behind them. Lily and Dumbledore turned to see the rest of the Potter Clan and Sierra standing next to them.

"Congratulations to you two too," he said smiling at Anthony and Junior. "And to you Daniel- being Head boy is a fine honor," he said. Daniel puffed out his chest in pride.

Dumbledore stayed for dinner and had somehow compelled Harry to eat diner with his family as well. Dumbledore staying for dinner was something common in the Summer as he often liked to eat with families as to not feel lonely.

Hours after, when only the adult Potters were awake, Harry ran down to get a glass of water.

"Junior needs his training!" he heard his father exclaimed from downstairs, before Harry had even closed his door behind him.

"Not at this age," Dumbledore argued, his voice showing that his patience was waning.

"Dumbledore's right- I don't think Junior's ready for the intense training plan that Dumbledore has planned," Lily's calm voice said. "The Dark Lord isn't even powerful yet- and there's no need to burden Junior at his age".

"Yes there is- what if a Death Eater attacked, how he could protect himself!" James exclaimed. "You said it yourself that Voldermort was becoming more powerful!" James exclaimed again, his voice going higher and higher till it was almost a scream.

"Yes, but he is not in full power yet- I don't want to place such a burden on his shoulders yet"!

"Neither do I Albus- but it's not an option"!

"James dear I-".

"The Prophecy Lily- remember the prophecy".

"I'M NOT SURE THAT IT'S JUNIOR!" Dumbledore's voice pierced through the air.

"Wha- what?" sputtered James. "Who else could be-"?

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Lily screamed. "James, Junior is not and will not be ready for a while- deal with it," she snapped at her husband.

Harry couldn't believe his mother. Completely out of her regular personality- it was as if she was afraid of something. Afraid of a revelation. But what revelation could that be, Harry thought as he slipped back into his room. What revelation could the calm Lily Potter be afraid of to be revealed that she would completely abandon her calmness and resort to screaming and snapping- at her husband and one of the greatest wizards of all time to boot.

The next morning, Dumbledore had disappeared and the Potter parents were unnaturally cold to one another- thus confirming that it hadn't been a dream. The rest of the Potter Clan had been puzzled about the odd interaction between their parents. Sierra however seemed to know what was wrong and seemed to be dying to talk to Harry in private.

Finally she got the chance and she followed Harry to his room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Harry," she whispered. "I know what you saw yesterday".

"Really- you saw it in a vision or something"?

"Not exactly- I had a vision of you telling me what happened," she said, glancing at the clock. He opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand and clapped her hands. Sunny immediately appeared on Harry's bed.

"Sunny- soundproof this room," she said urgently. Sunny nodded, she seemed to already know the urgency while she snapped her fingers. The room glowed as Sierra stared at Harry. Sunny disappeared quickly, after glancing at the clock. Sierra glanced at the clock again before opening her mouth to speak; oddly Sierra was the one who was interrupted.

"Harry-," she started to say. The door flew open and slammed behind the newest occupant of his room.

"No way am I missing this!" Daisy Potter exclaimed, shaking her head. Sierra seemed to be very shocked. "What, never been interrupted?" Daisy asked Sierra, giggling. Sierra shook her head slowly, staring open-mouthed.

"You get used to it- we did," Harry said, smiling. Sierra seemed to regain her stern figure and glanced at the clock again.

"So what happened yesterday night?" she and Daisy said at the same time. Sierra stared at Daisy once more, more shocked then she was before. Daisy giggled and stared back.

Harry reluctantly told them everything- what happened, the exact pitches and height of the voices, his thoughts, his theories on their thoughts, his theories on what they meant, and etc. etc. Daisy and Sierra nodded, with looks of understanding on their faces every-now-and-then. By the end, both had calculating expressions on their face.

"If what you say is true-," Sierra started to say.

"- Let me get this straight- Voldermort's getting stronger, Dad want's Junior to be trained- typical Gryffindor move, and there's some type of prophecy involved in all this- do you know anything about this prophecy Sierra?" Daisy asked, counting the number of points she had just noted with her fingers. Sierra stared at Daisy with a calculating expression.

"S-sort of, but I c-can't tell you," Sierra stuttered. Harry gaped at Sierra. "Look, there are some things you aren't supposed to tell others 'cause it'll destroy an IMPORTANT line of events yet to happen," she said.

"So it's sort of like a Time- Turner?" Harry asked, glancing at Daisy who was staring out into space with an odd expression on her face- one that Daisy usually had when she was figuring out something. "Like if you went to the future and saw what happens but you can't tell anyone 'cause that has to happen or else," he said, watching Sierra nod urgently.

"Yeah, sort of," Sierra said. "Harry there is things in that conversation that're important- extremely important," she said slowly. "I think I've already said too much- but, for now, keep what I've said out- out of your mind," she said, wanting to take back what she had just said apparent on her face.

"Fine- but you will tell me at some point, right?" he asked.

"If the person who's supposed to doesn't- I swear I will," Sierra said relief on her face. "Now- discussion over last night's events- OVER," she said, clapping her hands again. "SUNNYYYYYY," she yelled in a sing-song voice. Harry grinned.

Author's Note:

Thanks for the messages and reviews!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER- JK ROWLING DOES!

I've decided that Sierra and Harry WILL talk through Sunny when Harry's in Hogwarts.

I know this will happen in the next book:

But should Daisy be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw- she's definitely more Slytherin than anything and is unlike her family in so many ways.

I want to know so- if it's Ravenclaw- I should begin to show her bookworm side, she has one but not as much as her brother Harry.

The conversation between Dumbledore, Lily, and James is very important as it drops lots of hints and such.

Please review- thank you.


	4. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3

Hogwarts Express

"ANTHONY POTTER- WERE YOU NOT LISTENING WHEN I TOLD YOU TO PACK YESTERDAY"!

The shrill voice of Lily Potter snapped at everything she saw- for the last few weeks, everything seemed to get on her nerves. Harry and Daniel were the only Potters who were going to Hogwarts this year, completely ready to go. The HerrCrossings had still not arrived and would not answer when the Potter Clan tried to call them- Sierra, however, wasn't affected by this and assured everyone that they were, of course, alright.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE- PERFECT DAY TO BE IRRESPONSIBLE- JAMES, honey you ARE NOT A 5 YEAR OLD!," she screamed, glaring at her husband who was waiting for her to fix his tie. "YOU TWO- AND DAISY DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY- GO HELP YOU'RE SIBLINGS!" she snapped at Daniel, Harry, and Daisy. Daniel and Harry nodded and rushed away while Daisy rolled her eyes. She mumbled something as she dragged her feet away.

Within 20 minutes the Potter Clan, Sierra, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were at the train station- rushing to the Platform.

"MOTHER- we still have 10 minutes left!" Rose Potter exclaimed, as she followed her striding mother in annoyance.

"Darling, I love you- but if you slow me down-".

"SOMEONE PLEASE HIT THE WOMAN WITH A SPELL!" Sierra screamed. Lily glared at her, not noticing Sirius take out his wand and whispering something. Lily's eyes widened for a moment and her stride turned into a walk.

"Next time warn me," Lily mumbled, pressing her hand to her temple.

"LOOK- THE WEASLEYS!" Anthony screamed, pointed ahead of them. Half the train station turned to look but Anthony just strode forward.

Within seconds the Potters, Sirius, Remus, Sierra, and the Weasleys were rambling all at once.

"Hey Rose," Fred and George Weasley said, winking at the oldest Potter daughter.

"Call me when your maturity is more than a five-year-old's," Rose snapped, glaring at the Weasley twins.

"Will do," they said, grinning. Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh the years just go by- the house will be so empty with only Ginerva," Molly Weasley said, sighing.

"Same here- James honey, I think it's time for another baby," Lily Potter said, beaming at her husband.

"Lily- I-I do-don't k-know," James Potter stuttered.

"Lily's right," Molly Weasley told her husband.

"Fred, George- how's the business goin'?" Jason Potter asked.

"Than again," Molly Weasley said, dryly. "Why didn't I stop after Percy"?

"Mum- can I go to Hogwarts too, please?" Ginny asked, staring at her mother.

"That's why," Lily Weasley said, giggling.

"Lily let's hurry- the Malfoys are coming," James said, squirming. Molly and Arthur Weasley's eyes widened considerably and rushed away towards the train with their children, yelling behind them.

"Oh god they're come to us," James said, his eyes widening as well. Lily glared at him.

"The Potters- the Golden Gryffindor Potters," Lucius Malfoy spat.

"Lucius," Lily said smiling, rushing up and hugging Lucius full-heartedly. James glared as Lucius returned the hug. Lucius Malfoy and Lily had history together when they had attended Hogwarts- secretly of course but very few people knew if it had gone past close friend to... Lately, of course, they weren't friends at all.

"I heard Xavier is coming to live with you now," James said coldly. The whole Potter Clan shuddered when he said the name- even Lily.

"Of course- I can not send my own nephew to the streets," Lucius said. Lily nodded understandingly. "He is not his father- he's only 11 for that matter," Lucius continued.

Xavier Malfoy was the son of Lucius's older brother- whose name no one dared speak. Lucius himself used to be a Death Eater but his older brother- the man was richer, crueler, and higher in Voldermort's ranks. When the Potter triplets were only about 4- Lucius's brother had kidnapped Harry. His target was Junior- according to the wizarding world at least. Harry had met Xavier that day- a vile, stuck-up boy who screamed for his every want. Harry didn't remember much but he remembered at the end- hating Xavier as he did remember being tortured by Xavier somehow, he didn't remember how.

"He's going to another Wizarding School- this year," Lucius said coldly.

"Where's Matilda?" Daisy asked, changing the topic quickly. Matilda, the Malfoy daughter of Daisy's age, wasn't with them or was the Malfoy mother.

"She is with Xavier and her mother," Lucius said. "I bid you fare well," Lucius said, turning and striding away. James shuddered.

"Stay clear of Draco," he whispered to the Potter Triplets. Lily glared and strode forward to meet the Weasleys.

After minutes of saying good bye, Ron and the Potter Triplets had finally gotten away and on the train. Harry, unfortunately, had gotten stuck sitting with them- he was hoping to slip away somehow. Junior however wouldn't seem to let him.

"Where are you going, Harry- I see an empty compartment over there," Junior said once, as he tried to snake away.

10 minutes into the train ride and Harry had already devised a plan to slip away- not a good one, but after the mentioning of Xavier he had become rather slow.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said abruptedly, interrupting "their" heated conversation on Quidditch. They nodded and continued with their conversation. Harry was oddly relieved and shook as he strode out of the compartment.

Now what, he thought stupidly after he closed the compartment door behind him. Where to go now? The answer hit him, when he heard a loud voice flaunt a couple of compartments away. Malfoy.

Within seconds, he was sitting next to Crabbe- Malfoy's pureblood friend- and across from Malfoy himself. He tuned out Malfoy's rambling. He thought he had finally reached his destination before the compartment door slid open and the words "What do you want Weasley".

"Bugger off Malfoy- Harry," he said, grabbing Harry and pulling him away from the compartment. He slammed it behind him and dragged Harry away. "Malfoy, I mean really- Longbottom's looking for you," he said, glancing at Harry.

"We left him with Anthony- so we better hurry before Longbottom starts wetting his pants," Ron said.

Somehow Harry was dragged into a 2 hour argument in whether the Chuddy Canons or some other piece of rubbish was better than another Quidditch team as Neville seemed to be petrified and refused to talk to him.

Author's Note:

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

I'll update when I get another review or message!

Xavier probably won't be mentioned much in this book- he' changed a lot from when he's a kid

Nor will the relationship between Lily and Lucius- don't worry they weren't THAT close or will ever be

Short Chapter I know- After the chapter after next, I promise I'll make the chapters longer

just getting started you know

Next- Hogwarts Sorting

That will be interesting


	5. Chapter 4 The Sorting

Chapter 4

The Sorting

The trip to Hogwarts was quite boring in Harry's opinion. But as soon as he had gotten off that train- it was a different story completely.

For one, he had met a man on the huge side named Hagrid. He had recognized him from a few birthday parties and etc.

"Big bones much," Ron whispered to Anthony and Junior.

"Actually, it's quite impossible to have big bones," a girl with rather 'puffy' bushy hair and huge teeth said in a know-it-all tone. Ron turned around and was about to snap something but hesitated- staring at the girl. His stare seemed to be fixed on the girl- the girl didn't blush as most girls would, but just returned the stare confidently.

He also saw a giant squid as he was being pulled to his brothers' and Ron's compartment- poor Neville staring dumbly at them a boat away. Ron kept on glancing behind them, to look at the bushy-haired girl who was seated next to Neville babbling on and on- not taking notice that hardly anyone was listening.

Finally after a probably-rehearsed "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall", they were seated in an small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. Her stern gaze fixing on one student to the other- causing each student to gulp loudly. She was obviously not one to mess with. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will make you lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"Keep in mind that Hogwarts has been changed this year, and that it shall not be like your siblings, if they have gone to Hogwarts, have described it. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting."

"How do they sort us into the houses?" the bushy-haired girl asked her neighbor.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I'm sure he was joking," Ron said loudly, jumping to the opportunity. The bushy haired girl stared at him awkwardly and Ron grinned, reaching out his hand.

"I'm Ronal Weasley- and you are," he said rather pompously. The girl stared at his hand for a second before shaking it.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said, in her know-it-all tone.

"I see you're already making friends with a muggle- born- how disgraceful," a pompous voice said behind them. It was Draco and his two lackeys the size of gorillas, glaring intimidately around them.

Ron went as red as his head as Hermione blushed furiously. Ron opened his mouth to speak- as did Anthony but Draco continued.

"Disgracing the already disgraced Weasley name," he drawled. He turned to the Potter triplets. "And you Potters- you're disgracing your how-is-it-not-yet-disgraced name by even talking to a Weasley- what do you expect with a muggle-born dirt bag which calls herself a Potter and a mother," Draco snapped. Anthony charged at Draco and before Draco's pet gorillas could interfere, was rolling on the ground with Draco- NOT IN THAT WAY- violently.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" a stern shrill voice snapped behind them. McGonagall was back and by the look of it, unhappy. "MR.POTTER GET OFF OF MR. WEASLEY THIS INSTANT!" she screamed at the fighting boys. They slowly departed, sending dirty looks at one another. "10 points taken off whatever houses you two ends up in," she snapped angrily at them. She quickly regained her stern composure.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start- form a line and follow me," she said, turning on her heel and striding through the doors. Everyone fought to get a better place in line and again, Junior dragged Harry with him.

Harry had seen Hogwarts before but never had he seen the opening feast, It was so splendid looking- especially with the hundreds of students added. Dotted here and there among the students were ghosts in their misty silver color. He heard Hermione Granger whisper, "Its' bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_", as he stared at the velvet blue ceiling dotted with stars.

"Po- Harry, you're one of the only sane ones in your family aren't you," he heard Malfoy whisper into his ear. Harry grinned and looked at Professor McGonagall silently placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. ON top of the stool she put a patched and frayed, extremely dirty pointed wizard's hat.

Everyone began to stare at it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil:_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherins_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on a hat!" Ron exclaimed to Hermione. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll," he said. Hermione giggled loudly, blushed and put her hand over her mouth glancing around- then continued in a quiet giggle. Ron looked rather proud of himself.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah".

A pink- faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. Harry wondered how long it'd take till he heard "Potter, Harry"- if he heard it at all, maybe they had made a mistake and accidentally sent him the letter. Maybe he was a squib he thought to himself.

The line went on and on. Hermione, surprisingly enough, had been sorted into Gryffindor- she was staring at Ron while the sorting though…

"Potter, Anthony," Professor McGonagall said. Anthony strode over pompously to the hat and put it on his head. It had hardly been 10 seconds before a look of pure anger was fixed on his face. What exactly was going on?

"SLY- ARGH!" the sorting hat screamed. "Gryffindor," it said rather weakly. Anthony pompously stomped to the Gryffindor house, even though confusion was on the house's faces.

"Potter, Junior," she said clearly, staring at the sorting hat. Oh no they had skipped me Harry though. Junior seemed to notice too but stumbled onto the stool never-thee-less and put on the hat. Choruses of:

"Junior Potter- as in the boy-who-lived"?

"Potter, did she say"?

"As in THE Junior Potter"?

"He is so cute- like Anthony"!

"Watch it- those are my brothers you're talking about".

After a minute, "HUFFLEPUFF" was screamed. Gasps echoed through the Great Hall. THE boy-who-lived in- in Hufflepuff? Finally the Hufflepuff table clapped loudly for their new house-member while the rest of the school stared in shock.

"Oh- sorry, skipped one," Professor McGonagall finally said. Harry let out a long intake of breath. "Potter, Harry". Another chorus of words followed his name as well:

"Another Potter"?

"How many Potters are there"?

"Family of rabbits"!

"So like the Weasleys"!

"HEY"!

"Kind of wimpy looking isn't this one"?

"Cute though- on the skinny side this one"?

He ignored most of them and just focused on the Hat which was whispering to him.

"Strange, this year," it said. "3 Potters meant to be in Slytherin- you and Junior aren't meant to be in Slytherin 'cause of YOU, more like of an outside interference. A Ravenclaw- just like your mother and sister. The other one, Anthony, used accidental magic on me. Boy was so meant to be put into Slytherin; I doubt he'd get along much though. I trust you with removing this crazy house prejudice, you have great potential and I know you'll use it at one point. A warning though- Dumbledore's lemon whatever's TAST HORRIBLE. But you are meant to be in RAVENCLAW," he said, screaming the last word.

AUTHOR'S NOTE-

I ALMOST FRGOT

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JK ROWLING DOES

SHORT CHAP

SRRYYYY

THERE WON'T BE ReALLY ANY PAIRINGS IN THIS BOOK

BUT I GUESS IT STARTS

RON AND HERMIONE MITE NOT END UP TOGETHER

JUST A SMALL GRADE SCHOOL CRUSH MAYBE?

MAYBE NOT?

TELL ME WhAT U THINK


	6. Chapter 5 Beginnings of Hogwarts

Author's Note:

I'd just like to explain why I put the Potter Triplets in their houses:

Anthony- who was meant to be in Slytherin:

C'mon people, he's a Slytherin to the bone-

Pureblood

Nasty in a way

Ambitious

He plainly acts it

Arrogant

And etc.

Now of course I'm not going to portray Slytherins as bad people 'because plainly they aren't

Harry Potter:

People, he's a bookworm and a complete boyHermione in this book

Though he could've been in Slytherin as he is a Slytherin at heart

But the sorting had sees his Slytherin side COMPLETELY as an interference

When in truth only part of it is

Junior Potter-

He's loyal as loyal can get

He's caring- he tries to protect Harry as much as possible, though it annoys Harry a lot

He's hardworking sometimes

He IS a Hufflepuff

And plus the boy-who-lived being in Hufflepuff might help in uniting the HOUSES….

Well read and review people

* * *

Chapter 5

Beginnings of Hogwarts

His beginning days of Hogwarts had been interesting. 1/16 must've interrogated Harry about being the brother/triplet (which obviously had added something) of the boy-who-lived but Harry suspected that:

Ravenclaw were full of bookworms not awe-struck Gryffindors.

2. Rose Potter had been over-joyed that she wouldn't be the only Potter in Ravenclaw and become oddly protective of her brother.

3. Daniel Potter, who had been allowed access to all House Dormitories because of his status as Head boy, had come to congratulate his brother twice (though the second time, Harry was quite sure that Daniel had not come to congratulate him as Daniel was eyeing a Ravenclaw rather strangely) and had shooed the little crowd around Harry away.

Were factors in why he 1/8 of Ravenclaw had not yet interrogated him? The day after the Sorting, he received six letters, one from his parents, another from Sierra, another from Daisy, the Weasleys had also sent him a letter, as did Tonks (which of course was not her real name- though many were afraid TO say her real name), the much-younger girl- friend of Remus who could change what she looked like through a rare type of magical skill she had been born with, and Remus, and lastly, Sirius. The letter from his parents had been like this:

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw. Such a wonderful hall- and now Rose won't be the only Potter there. I We are so proud of you. Your years in Hogwarts will be a time to nurture and develop your young brain- and apparently to your father, have fun! Unfortunately- Daisy, your father and I, and Daniel- and the Weasleys of course- are going to Romania to visit Charlie. I'm so sorry that you will not be able to come with us. But, Romania just isn't a place I think you should visit in a winter vacation- and plus, if we only brought you, we'd have to bring the rest of the family which will waste too much money. We'd be punishing Daniel if we didn't allow him to come as he did make Head- Boy and him and Charlie used to be so close. Love you son, but duty as a mother calls._

_From you loving Mother and Father_

_Don't be afraid to prank either son!_

It had been wrapped with a box of treats and as he glanced around him, Junior and Anthony had received treats too.

He opened Sierra's letter next, which read.

**Dear Harry,**

**SAVE ME! This is an old- girl school! I can't believe it; they put me in a stuffy old all- girl school. Sure it has a great, Seer program but ALL GIRL? If I could meet the fool who had put that rule in place… I heard about you getting into Ravenclaw- CONGRATS! I always knew you'd get in their- I didn't have to see it to know, it was SO obvious. Were people actually surprised? No need to answer, I know the answer. Rhetorical much. Anyway I gtg- they have this horrid rule about letter-writing and all. HOW STUCK UP ARE THESE PEOPLE! Hmm…. Pranking is the way to go…**

**From yr ttly bff Sierra**

Even if he could hardly understand half of what she had said- he was touched. Crazy and confusingly weird as usual.

He opened Daisy's letter next:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am SO bored here it's not even funny! I only get to see Ginny weekly apparently- and I doubt I'll ever see Matilda 'cause of dad's chivalry. How embarrassing to have a dad SO prejudiced. I can't believe I'm related to him. Oh and he totally took away my Weird Sister Concert tickets when we got back from the train station. I swear when I get a wand- the first thing I do is light his arrogant peanut-sized head on fire! Good job on getting into Ravenclaw. I heard that Anthony almost got into Slytherin- figures, he so belongs there. "Dad" won't acknowledge that almost that Anthony almost got into Slytherin. I'm pretty sure he added in his letter to Anthony to forget about almost getting into Slytherin. Mom was steamed when he refused to talk about Anthony almost getting into Slytherin. Typical, typical dad. Always doing something like this. Well got to go waste away in boredom._

_From your obviously favorite sister, Daisy_

"Harry, Daisy isn't your favorite sister is she?" Rose said, reading over his shoulder.

"Er- you're both equal in my eyes," he stuttered in reply. Rose nodded slowly, staring at him suspiciously. He hastily ripped opened another letter- which turned out to be Sirius's, the one he had hoped to open last.

**Dear Harry,**

**Congratulations on getting into Ravenclaw. I'm sure you'll do fine. Do take care of your sister as long as you're there- who knows what kind of boys lurks in that house. Then again, Ravenclaw are for the bookworms…never mind just be the little annoying brother you were meant to be and make sure she stays away from Gryffindors.**

**Sirius**

"Who does he think he is?" Rose exclaimed, from behind him. Harry just blocked out her rambling as she rambled on for about 3 minutes then got bored and turned to talk to one of her friends. Harry ripped open the last letter- from Remus and Tonks.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are so proud of you! For getting into Ravenclaw! House for the smarts you know! Amazing! Tonks says: "You're not a baboon- stop using exclamation marks". Sorry but she wanted me to. Anyway, so proud of you. As you know, I've gotten a job helping new werewolves cope with their "furry problem" as your father likes to put it. 5 years of muggle and wizards courses in psychology finally paid off! I and Tonks are very busy but we could not wait to send you this letter to tell you how proud we are of you._

_From you favorite werewolf and metamorphogus_

Harry smiled when he read the letter and got up to go to his first lesson- Potions with the Hufflepuffs. As soon as class started Snape, the Potions professor, had started to attack Junior with Potions questions way out of the First Year books. Snape then took 2 points of Hufflepuff and turned to Harry.

"And now for the less important triplet," he said, his lip curling. Harry straightened up and braced himself. "Who was Majestic Magony"?

"Half- blood wizard blood who was royal in his muggle father's side- he invented the Magony potion and many others," Harry said alertly. He knew that this was not part of the Hogwarts curriculum at all but he answered all of Snape's questions. Finally Snape had given up, his lip curling more than ever.

"It appears that a Potter actually decided to open a book- the rest of the Potters should follow your example," he sneered, Harry nodded intently. Snape was obviously hoping that Harry would swell in pride out of the compliment. "Open your books to page 12 and brew the potion on the board after reading 'Basics of Potion-Making'," he snapped at the class.

Everyone hurried to do as he told but junior stopped to glare at Snape before furiously reading the column. At the end of class, Snape yelled at Junior for Neville's mistake and had swept up to Harry, expecting to get the pleasure of yelling at another Potter but to no avail.

His lip curled again as he stopped in front of Harry's cauldron.

"It seems that you have inherited much of your mother's phenomenal potion making skill- god bless that at least one Potter in the family had inherited a good quality," he sneered. "1 point to Ravenclaw for making a potion successfully and quite wonderfully- but don't you dare get big headed like your father or its 20 points off like your star struck twit of a brother," he snapped, striding away. The rest of the class stared at Harry in shock. Snape giving a Potter- much less a clone to James Potter- points? How- how surprising. Junior just seethed- he obviously didn't like the many insults. Harry however just nodded obediently and cleaned up his work.

The rest of the day, went well as he discovered he had some sort of natural knack for Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. Junior also had a knack for Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration it seemed. Anthony seemed to have an incredible skill in Transfiguration and Care of Magical creatures. Curious much?

He scribbled a note to Sierra at dinner:

_Dear Sierra,_

_I hope you like your school. It will get better don't worry. So far I haven't made much friends- haven't even talked to Neville much. I have so much to tell you but I don't want to tell you on letter. Is there any other way we can talk?_

_Signed Harry

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Don't worry, I'm gonna get the "Potter in Gryffindor" thing next book. Who knows some people might get resorted… maybe… maybe!

Sorry if the chapters are still short but u knows… I'm a beginning author and I guess I'm not ready to make that kind of long chapters just yet. Thanks for all the support! Its cause of you I'm updating "a lot" (I know being' big-headed here but I've been really busy this week and still had time to write this).

Oh and sure the other Potter siblings have gotten this attention before but being a triplet adds a lot more

As people lots of times think that triplets are like Fred and George always

Well Read and Review

Please and thank you


	7. Chapter 6 Flying

Chapter 6

Flying

Harry had never thought that he'd meet a boy he hated more than Death Eaters, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. They had been neutral for about a week before finally, Harry had snapped at Malfoy for his insensitive never-ending flaunting. If it hadn't been for Professor McGonagall he'd have been beaten to the pulp by Crabbe and Goyle, another one of Malfoy's pureblooded gorilla-like minions.

He had been rather nervous when he heard a rumor that Malfoy had convinced about 10 other Slytherins that Harry had threatened him. He knew that the Slytherins stayed together or at least they did in school. When the 3 other houses hated your house, your house had to stay together or it'd fall apart. It was common sense in Harry's opinion. And the fact that Junior apparently had little common sense annoyed Harry.

"Oh come now Harry- I doubt the Slytherins would do anything against you just because a prat like Draco Malfoy told them too!" Junior exclaimed loudly outside Harry's Common room- which was protected by a bunch of mirrors which needed a Ravenclaw's knowledge to get through, or at least that's what the Ravenclaw prefects had told Harry (he could pretty much solve the riddles in about 30 seconds now). Once he had found out the rumor, Junior had strode over to Harry and had been trying to comfort him since. It would've worked if Junior's point wasn't "those snakes don't stick together".

"Yeah Harry, I'm sure Malfoy just made up that rumor to scare you," Ron piped up- Junior had dragged him along too. Harry nodded- that was something he could listen to, even if it came from Ronald Weasley. Maybe hanging out with Granger actually had an effect on him- though from what Harry could tell, Ron was getting annoyed of her know-it-all attitude.

"Your right- I'm just going to go in my common room, just in case," he said while Junior beamed and Ron sighed a sigh of pure relief. "They can't get in there," he said slowly descending into the shadows of the many shapes and sizes of the mirrors. He strode forward 3 steps and 2 steps left then 1 step back then 4 step right then 8 steps forward then 17 steps back then 1 step right, right through a mirror. He had already figured out the riddle. It was strange though he could've sworn that he should've ended back with Junior and Ron but then again it was magic.

His face fell when he spotted a notice pinned up in the Ravenclaw common room. The flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs were being rescheduled to Thursday, with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. No reason was given.

"Typical," he said to himself darkly. "Just what I've always wanted- to make a fool of myself on a broomstick with the rest of the year watching".

"Isn't it horrible!" a female voice exclaimed behind him. Harry turned to see the beauty of Cho Chang. "Our Quidditch practice was rescheduled so now we have to join the Slytherins on Thursday as well- apparently, it'll be like a sort of pregame," she said, staring at the notice.

"And I've get to give a reason to Malfoy to make my life hell for the rest of Hogwarts," Harry said, surprising himself. Where did that not shy voice come from? Cho giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll just do fine- good Quidditch genes run in your family," she said.

"I've hardly been on a broom in my life!" Harry exclaimed. Cho gasped.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I mean your father was on that Wolfang Werewolves"!

"I never really wanted to," Harry said, nodding. He remembered the Wolfang Werewolves clearly- it was partly a publicity stunt to bring good publicity to the werewolf population even if only half the team were werewolves. Cho smiled brightly.

"You were too busy reading books?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah- how'd you guess"?

"Typical Ravenclaw- our house teams almost a complete joke," she said, shaking her head. "I mean we're good- but no one expects us to be good 'cause we're the 'bookworms'- no one gives the Hufflepuffs much support either," she said. "It's mainly between the snakes and the lions apparently".

"Well I hope you- we get more support this year," Harry said. Cho smiled brightly.

"Thanks- and don't worry, not many of the people who say they've flown before fly as good as they say it or even have flown at all!" she exclaimed. "I know from experience- we were teamed up with the Gryffindors in my first year, they all boasted a lot". "But you should've seen them when they got there- couldn't tell what the right side of the broom was most of them," she said grinning. Harry grinned as well- all his doubts seemed to disappear.

The first years certainly did talk about flying a lot. Draco Malfoy complained loudly and almost always about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seem to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though. The way Seamus Finnigan, a first year Gryffindor, told it, he spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broom. Everyone from wizarding families seemed to talk about Quidditch constantly. Well, except many from Ravenclaw. Odd enough, all the Ravenclaws were either half-bloods or pure-bloods and most hardly talked about Quidditch.

Neville, fortunately, had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near on. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville was rather clumsy.

Hermione Granger was as nervous about flying as Harry himself was however. Harry could hear her reciting flying tips out of a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to Ron and Neville. The mail, however, stopped her in midsentence once as she read "You must always-", much to Ron's obvious delight.

Harry watched as a barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed half the Gryffindor table a glass ball, which Harry could see as it was the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall," he exclaimed to Harry, after he rushed up to Harry to show him. "Gran knows I forget things so this tells me if there's something you've forgotten do do". "All you have to do is hold it tight like this and if it glows red- what…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet.

"You've forgotten something," Harry finished. He had read about Remembralls.

As Neville tried to remember what he had forgotten, Draco Malfoy seemed to appear from no where, and snatched the Remembrall out of his hands.

"I've always wanted one of these- thanks Longbottom," he sneered nastily.

"What's going on?" a shrill voice demanded a few feet away. Professor McGonagall was striding towards them.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall," Neville said.

"Just looking," Malfoy snapped, stuffing it in Neville's hand and sloping away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At about three- thirty, all the first years hurried down for their first flying lesson. The Slytherins were always there and so where about 40 brooms lying in neat lines on the green grass.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived shortly after the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She had short, gray hair, and eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what're you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick".

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say UP!" Hooch called.

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped straight into his hand at once, but not many others. Hermione Granger's had only rolled- but she seemed rather heated. She was several feet away from Ron who was glaring at her rather than paying attention to the broom.

The lesson was rather relaxing even if the teacher was barking mad in Harry's opinion. Well it was till Neville had fell off his broom when flying.

WHAM- a thud and a nasty crack later and Neville lay facedown on the grace in a heap. Harry rushed forward as did Madam Hooch. She bent over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Will he be alright?" Harry asked, his voice slightly shaken.

"Yes- only a broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on- to the hospital wing with you," she said.

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come one, dear."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Malfoy started up. He burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump"?

The other Slytherin delinquents joined in.

"Shut up Malfoy," Padma and Harry snapped at once.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom," said Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd fancy fat little cry babies," she snapped at Padma making her blush furiously.

"Look!" Malfoy exclaimed, holding up the Remembrall.

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Everyone stopped to watch- quiet Harry standing up to Malfoy?

"I think I'll leave it somewhere- maybe a tree," Malfoy said, grinning nastily.

"Give it _here_!" Harry said, his voice now was much higher than a whisper but still Malfoy took off on his broomstick. Malfoy had not been lying when he said he had superior flying abilities.

"Come and get it, Potter!" he called from yards up in the air. Harry grabbed his broom and before anyone could stop him, mounted it. He kicked hard against the broom and up he went. He couldn't believe! He could do everything perfectly without being taught and he loved it!

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off your broom"!

"Yeah?" Malfoy sneered, his stunned expression gone but a worried one now inhabiting his pale face.

Harry knew what to do and leaned forward, shooting at Malfoy. Malfoy narrowly dodged Harry.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck," Harry sneered- he seemed to have left the quiet Harry on the ground, with the appalled crowd beneath them. Malfoy shouted something but Harry couldn't hear it. But he did see Malfoy throw the Remembrall in the air and streaked back to the ground.

Harry saw it in slow motion. The ball rise and then shoot down. He leaned forward and pointed his broom hand down and shot towards it, catching it with his right hand. He slowly flew to the ground to here…

"HARRY POTTER"!

Oh he was in so much trouble for sure!

* * *

Author's Note:

I am SO happy to have SO many reviews

You have no idea

THANK YOU

Well gtg- write next chapter

Bye

And remember to read and review


	8. Chapter 7 Harry Potter The Seeker

Chapter 7

Harry Potter- The Seeker

Harry could not believe what just happened. He had just been put on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team! He feared the worst but now he was the youngest seeker in a century! Professor McGonagall had brought him to Professor Flitwick, the Ravenclaw head of house, who put him on the team.

He couldn't believe his ears when he heard. He was too speechless when his siblings finally got a chance to interrogate him.

"Most irresponsible thing you've done Harry!" Daniel Potter scolded.

"Bloody brilliant more like it!" Jason exclaimed.

"Are you expelled Harry?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Never thought you had it in you!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Don't worry mum and dad can fix it," Junior said. They continued interrogating him for 4 more minutes before realizing he hadn't even made an effort to reply and had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Is he okay?" Rose asked, looking at Daniel.

"'Course he is- your brother just got put onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!" Professor McGonagall barked from a few feet away. The Potters immediately shut up staring at Harry.

"You must be joking"!

"Why- there's no way"!

"You didn't see him on that broom"!

"Its true- the Ravenclaw team is very likely to win this year," Professor McGonagall said. "But of course us lions aren't going to let them," she said, staring at Daniel. Daniel nodded.

"Of course- and if Danny here let me try out maybe I could-," Anthony started to say.

"No," Daniel snapped. The Potters soon disappeared- all except, of course, Junior, who, of course, made Anthony and Ron stay as well. This time however, not much force was needed to make them stay.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"You could get any broomstick that you wanted"!

"You're the youngest Seeker of the century, Harry"!

"Did I hear right- Harry's the seeker," a voice said next to them. They turned to see Cho Chang carrying about a dozen books. They nodded. "Harry, I thought you said you don't know how to fly"?

"He didn't- or at least our dad didn't teach him".

"We've never seen him on a broom before- we swear".

"Yeah, he was always too absorbed in his books".

"Well, off to bed with you- it's almost curfew," Cho told them. They nodded and sped away.

"Congratulations Harry," she said kindly to Harry, beaming at him. "I never thought I'd see you as Seeker- well that was till I saw your flying lesson," she continued. He gaped at her.

"Y- you saw"?

"Yeah, I was staring out the window in Defense Against the Dark Arts- Professor Quirrel is a complete joke you know," she said. Harry nodded. "And there you were- speeding along- you were amazing"!

Harry blushed and whispered thank you.

"I hope that boy's alright- the one who fell," she continued. Harry's face fell immediately. Neville was in the hospital wing and he hadn't even bothered to see how he was. What kind of best friend was he!

"Is something wrong Harry"?

"I've got to go," he said, speeding away. He finally reached the Hospital Wing to see Neville stuffing his mouth.

"Neville!" he exclaimed, rushing up to his friend.

"Hey Harry- I heard you got into the team, good job," he said, beaming at him.

"Thanks- how are you"?

"Fine- just have to stay overnight," Neville said, nodding and grabbing a Chocolate Frog. "Do you happen to have my Remembrall?"

"Yeah here," Harry replied, stuffing it into Neville's hand. Harry smiled brightly and left a couple of minutes.

He couldn't believe it! He had almost forgotten his own best friend! What if Cho hadn't mentioned Neville, would he have remembered to check up on Neville? He had become so big-headed to forget his best friend in an hour! How horrible!

He promised to himself- that he wouldn't allow himself to become a big-headed prat. But would he be able to keep that promise?

The next day, 4 owls attacked him. Fighting for food after he untied the letters from their legs. The first one was from his parents, Tonks, Remus, and Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are SO proud of you! Youngest seeker of the century! How in the world! We hope you work hard to keep your position as we have asked Dumbledore if we can come to see your first match. You have no idea how proud we are to say that our son is the youngest seeker of the century! Sirius is proud to say that his godson was able to do something that Charlie Weasley couldn't even accomplish! Tonks and Remus say that they might be able to drop by somewhere in the year! Again, so proud- we've ordered your Nimbus Two Thousand and it should come in the mail very soon. Only the best for the best!_

_From Lily and James Potter, Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black_

**Ps: Give Snape hell from us!**

Harry chuckled as he read the letter. Typical parents and Godfather. He opened the letter from Sierra next.

_HARRY,_

_I was so psyched when I heard you made the youngest seeker. I already knew of course- but I could've sworn you were going to make it next year! Well, anyway- I am so proud of you. It turns out not all of the girls here are stiffs; we've made a sort of girl- version of the Mauraderers! And yes there is a way for us to communicate, stay awake tomorrow night and I'll show you how!_

_From Sierra_

The next was from Daisy.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_What on earth possessed you to save Neville Longbottom's Remembrall from Malfoy! I swear, if you pull a stunt like that again when you get home I will turn your hands into pencils- size wise as well as use wise. GOT IT! I have to go, Matilda's coming. But I guess I should be proud- congratulations of getting the Seeker position and giving your sister a heart attack._**

**_From, who else, Daisy Potter_**

The next letter- surprise, surprise- was from Hagrid who quickly told Harry to visit him sometime soon. Harry scribbled a reply of yes and looked up to see his brothers and Malfoy arguing.

"-Fine, a Wizard's Duel!" Malfoy exclaimed. Anthony and Junior nodded as Harry paled. "Tonight- be there," he snapped before stalking off.

"My second will be Crabbe," he called behind him.

Why couldn't his brothers ever stay out of trouble?

* * *

Author's Note:

Heyy

Short not-planned chappy

It's sort of extra

Please Read and Review

Do you think I could possibly start another fan fic as well?

Well thanks for all the support!

Please Read and Review (again)


	9. Chapter 8 Sunny and the Unexpected

Chapter 8

Sunny and the Unexpected Wizard Duel

One thing had brought him to another and here he was deciding what tactic he was going to use. Was he going to let the outgoing side that had been unleashed my Sierra's spell- he had never been that not shy till she came. With that he could use his popularity against his enemies and etc. It also meant lots of allies but that also meant lots of enemies- could he live with enemies, I mean he knew he had to either way but… Should he stay what he is- shy and in the shadows. Hardly anyone was offensive to the shy people and it meant that he could snoop around and gain information but popularity could help him get information other ways.

Both ways would make him pick a side. The louder one was a mix of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, while the quiet one was a mix of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hufflepuffs were loud for a completely different reason then Gryffindors- they did it to fight for their friends and such. Gryffindors were just loud 'cause they had to fight for everything and etc. Ravenclaws were quiet for their thirst or knowledge and most were naturally shy- while Slytherins used their quietness to gain knowledge.

But what was his goal in the first place? He felt that in the future it'd greatly benefit him but what was the right choice? Should he go Gryffindor and Hufflepuff or Slytherin and Ravenclaw? Was it possible to blend them together? He had to find a way. He could make friends in the shadows. From all 4 houses- the Sorting Hat did tell him that would be his job, his purpose. His purpose he repeated in his head. He had a purpose! Better not mess that up. That would be his goal- he had feeling that it wouldn't be his only. He knew his Ravenclaw and Slytherin part of his new strategy would not last long if he kept doing things like making the seeker of the century. But he refused to deprive himself from things like that- he'd soak all he could from that tactic, make friends in the shadows, gain information. He'd find a way to keep that long. All he had to do was stay in his brother's shadow but let himself have the glory he craved for and his Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tactic needed.

He refused to mess this up. He wouldn't, he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't, and that's that.

He stayed late in bed- apprehension on his face. He now had another problem on his hand- the stupid Wizard duel against his brothers and Malfoy. How stupid could they get! You'd think they'd realize that Malfoy wouldn't show up- it was the true Slytherin thing to do with your enemies. How did he know that though he asked himself? He wasn't in Slytherin.

He failed to hear the POP as his face was scrunched up in confusion. He did, however, see the golden glow. Which came from a certain house elf.

"Sunny!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock at the yellow house- elf of Sierra. Next to him Terry Boot stirred but he didn't care. Sunny snapped her fingers twice before starting to speak.

"You shall be careful when you speak out like that next time," she said, giggling at his expression. "Sierra has a letter for you," she said, tossing him a letter.

Harry immediately ripped it open to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Like the way I found so we can communicate privately? Just send a letter back with Sunny, then I'll scribble a message back and it'll go back and forth. It'll be like instant messaging- pity Hogwarts for anything Muggle not working. Talk about prejudice! Send a reply and tell me everything!_

_Sierra_

Harry nodded when he read her letter and scribbled a reply telling her everything- almost every detail of everything. Within 10 minutes he had scribbled 6 rolls of parchment. He gave it to Sunny who nodded smiling and disappeared with a POP. After about 5 minutes or so she came back with another letter, which Harry noted was not Parchment but loose-leaf paper. Perfect way to tell if it was from Sierra or Harry.

It read:

_Harry,_

_There isn't much I can say- it's a very delicate situation. I can't tell you how much I want to tell you some things but I can't. Things aren't meant to be broken- I have to let the true events in time happen. Don't ask- its complex. I can give you tips though. You do understand that this is not an easy task but you have the right things in mind- remember that. Stick to your tactics! They might actually work- I'd know. And about your pig- headed brothers. Are you sure you want to save them from being expelled? I sure wouldn't- well then again I don't know. I hope you don't get caught in the process- I don't know if you will. You won't get expelled but I don't know if you actually get caught. If you do get caught, just keep this in mind YOU WILL NOT GET EXPELLED. I fear I've said too much but Harry stay safe. _

_Sierra_

_PS: Oh God- the matron's coming, don't bother writing a reply- I have to go. Same time next week!_

Harry grinned when he read the letter- it gave him confidence. Pure confidence which he knew he needed.

Sunny had already disappeared as he slowly crept out of bed, grabbing his want from the top of his trunk.

"Who's there?" a voice asked suddenly. Harry stopped immediately. He couldn't believe it! 5 seconds into trying to sneak out and he was already caught! Amazing, just amazing he thought to himself. What was that stunning spell? Stuphey, Stufey- what was it?

"Lumos," he suddenly said, holding up his wand towards where he heard the voice. Terry Boot howled as the light emitting from Harry's wand hit his eyes. He immediately sank beneath his covers as Harry rushed away.

What was that spell that stopped the light, he thought furiously as he hurried to the Common Room. When he got there he was surprised- his sister and Cho were there with their wands out, scowling at each other. They looked ready for a Wizarding Duel the way they were standing!

"What- what are you doing?" he asked in spite of himself. They both looked at him shocked.

"Harry!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Harry couldn't see how a Second Year like Cho could possible even think on taking Rose.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"And at this time of night?" Cho asked. They both scowled at each other.

"What are you doing?" he repeated, staring at them. Gaping at guilty face to guilty face.

"We got in a little argument," Rose said, sheepishly. Harry gaped- Rose had never been much of a fighting person though she had a very amazingly good natural fighting skill. She was too prep for fighting he always thought.

"So you decided to-," he started to say.

"It wasn't as little as she implies!" Cho exclaimed. Harry just stared at her- he had never thought of her as a fighter either.

"Then how little was it"?

"We sort of er like the same guy," Rose said sheepishly.

"Who?" Harry asked incredulously. They glanced at each other before answering.

"Davie Travis- the 4th year not the other one," they said at the same time, blushing furiously. Harry gaped- all this for a guy. That explained Rose's need to fight- but Cho's?

"You- you're fighting for a guy"?

"Sort of- well not completely".

"Well then what"?

"You see, Harry," she said "…"

* * *

Author's Note-

This also is an extra chappy with a cliffie

Nice and short

Next will hopefully be about the "Malfoy duel"

That is if I for some reason make Malfoy actually show up

Which just might happen

But it's still important

And at this time I'd like to acknowledge that I will not but biexual relationships in my stories

No offence of course

Just not very comfortable

And I got that because some people might think that Cho and Rose…

I know…

But I'm a teenager- the strangest thoughts come to mind

Well read and review


	10. Chapter 9 The Shortest duel in the centu

Chapter 9

The Shortest duel in the century.

Harry couldn't believe it. They had stunned him! Right after hearing the most stupid explanation ever! He was now 5 minutes late and likely to miss saving his brothers from being expelled.

Thankfully, punctuality had never been their thing and he discovered them outside the Fat Lady's portrait arguing with _Neville and Hermione. _What were they doing there?

"Neville?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. They both turned to look at him.

"Harry?" they all said at the same time at Harry.

"What are you doing here," all 6 of them said at the same time.

"To stop you," Harry said bluntly.

"Exactly what I was trying to do!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, receiving glares from Anthony and Ron.

"Look, it's none of your business- so just-," Junior started to say.

"She's gone!" Hermione snapped, pointing frantically at the portrait. "Now- because of our stupidity I am stu-".

"What're you doing here Neville?" Harry interrupted, staring at his friend.

"I- I lost m- my password," he stuttered. Harry shook his head. Neville always forgot things like this- you'd think he had been tortured as well as his parents.

"Do you actually think that Malfoy will actually show up?" Harry said, jumping into lecture mode. He had learnt it from Daniel and Lily. "It's the Slytherin thing to do, not to come- and the Hat didn't even touch Draco when he shouted Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed. "Now get back into your dorm"!

"But how?" Hermione whined.

"I don't know- hide and wait," Harry said. "I doubt they'll check here often- the Fat Lady's supposed to be supervising this area," Harry said, grimacing when he noticed his tone had a know-it-all thing going on. Guess it comes with being a Ravenclaw, he thought brushing it off.

"What if he does show up- there's no way I'm going to wimp out!" Anthony snapped, starting to stride pompously away. Harry raised his wand and was yelled the first thing that came to mind. What he wasn't expecting was for Ron to see him. Ron charged at Harry as Anthony dodged the stunning spell. Instinct took over Harry as he eluded Ron's fist and kicked Ron hard in the rib cage. He sent another stunner at Anthony- this time it met its mark as Anthony was too amazed.

"Harry!" Hermione and Junior cried out. Neville croaked loudly as Ron flew up from the ground and charged. Harry's animal- instinctual moment however was gone and the fist connected with Harry's cheek. The impact of a boy like Ron who was training to become a "Quidditch Star"'s fist with Harry's skinny, rather weak figure threw him a foot back.

Neville suddenly threw himself on top of Ron and tried desperately to pin him down. It must've been the bravest thing he had ever seen Neville do. Junior was bellowing something but Harry couldn't tell whose side he was as his ears rang.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. Professor McGonagall stood only a foot away from the scene, white in fury. She sputtered loudly not being able to word her anger.

"You- to the- what- never in my- Hogwarts dishonored-," she yelled, not being able to pick what to say first. She inhaled loudly before finally voicing something understandable. "To the headmaster this instant"!

Harry's ear stopped ringing immediately after hearing that. Oh God was he in trouble now! His heart sank considerably and as he looked around, so had the rest.

They followed her silently to the Headmaster's office, who- to their shock- was awake.

"Ah Minerva, what may I do for you at this fine hour?" he asked, his twinkling and his smile wide when she walked in. His face seemed to bore in Harry's head as he walked in, following her. Dumbledore's eyes swiftly went to Hermione than Neville than Junior then a red Ron.

"These hooligans have- have been fighting!" she said, shaking in fury. Dumbledore nodded.

"And why were they doing that?" he asked, his eyes were still twinkling madly. They suddenly told Dumbledore everything. And to his shock, Ron seemed to be too scared of Dumbledore to lie or speak out at all really. He just stared at Dumbledore.

"Well let's see here- 20 points to Ravenclaw for er trying to save your brothers from dueling and breaking school rules, even if you had broken school rules to do so," Dumbledore said, Harry smiled a little in gratitude. "20 points to Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom each as well," he continued, smiling as Neville and Hermione flushed. "30 points off Gryffindor for breaking school rules, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter- as well as 15 points off Hufflepuff," he said, still smiling.

They waited for more punishments but none came. He just continued to smile and stare.

"Is that- is that all Albus?" McGonagall asked in shock.

"Why of course- I believe they're learned their lesson," Dumbledore said, smiling. McGonagall nodded slowly and led them out.

Harry skipped breakfast the next day as he knew Anthony and Ron were likely to be waiting for him in the Great Hall with about a million pranks ready.

He accidentally bumped into someone as he wandered towards Potions.

"Oh sorry," he muttered, picking up the books he had dropped. His eyes looked up to see who he had knocked over. Blaise.

"Hi Blaise!" he said, smiling. Blaise nodded curtly. "How've you been this term?" Harry continued.

"Fine- mother's 6th marriage is in the winter," he said, very formally. Blaise's mother was a very good-looking woman who married whenever she needed- or rather wanted; the Zambini fortune was competing against the Malfoy and Potter fortunes- married once more. Each mysteriously died within months or rarely, years (if she 'liked' them well enough).

"She has asked me to extend an invitation to Potters," he said, reaching in his robes and pulling out a large bright roll of parchment. Blaise handed it to Harry and nodded. Harry stuffed it in his bag and smiled.

He saw an opportunity for the uniting houses thing. Blaise was perfect- not only had they been best friends once (and he very dearly wanted that back) but Blaise, as far as he knew, had very few Death Eater influence as his 'fathers' had never stayed alive long enough to mold his mind.

"When is it?" Harry asked, his words oozing friendliness.

"In the winter vacation," Blaise said, in his mono business-like tone.

"Oh, my parents, Daisy, and Daniel can't come then- the rest of us might," Harry said smiling. Then Blaise did something Harry had definitely not expected. He smiled! Before he knew it, both of them were laughing and talking their way to Charms. They even sat next to one and other!

The beginning of uniting the houses had begun!

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for not updating a lot- this week has had 6 tests, a concert, a new girl friend, and lots of homework. Plus writer's block… What Cho and Rose were fighting about will be told later.

I have a question- what is beta?

Thank you SO much for reviewing.

I'm going to be editing my chapters- as I see SO many mistakes its not even funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Well Read and Review

Thank you


	11. Chapter 10 Troll hunting in the Girl's

Chapter 10

Troll hunting in the Girl's Bathroom- aren't we cool?

Harry cursed to himself as he watched Hermione Granger correct Weasley. This was definitely not going to end well.

"Well if you're such an expert- you do it!" Ron snapped at her angrily. Hermione glared darkly- Harry knew Ron was understanding quicker than Harry thought Ron could think, that Hermione was a 'insufferable know-it-all' (in Anthony's words- he added a few choice words after as well) and Hermione was also realizing that thought Ron was smitten with her- he was 'the most obnoxious insensitive piece of…'

Hermione promptly lifted her wand and cast the spell- the feather in front of them lifted gracefully as Professor Flitwick jumped and clapped in happiness. Harry smiled- he had done the same thing when Blaise had done it. He was yet to get to his turn- Blaise and he weren't really paying attention that class.

He saw Ron scowl and rest his head over his pile of books angrily.

On the way out he heard Ron say to Anthony and (as the Hufflepuffs just had History of Magic nearby) Junior "- no wonder that know-it-all has no friends". He didn't catch the rest but from what he could tell when Hermione had suddenly pushed past Junior- she had heard.

Harry turned and hissed something to Blaise, who (Blaise had opened up quite a lot to Harry) grinned evilly. Blaise scooped some mud, which was dripping from a window (there had a been a horrible- tornado like storm the day before) and advanced slowly towards Ron. He flung it at Ron, grabbed Harry, and both ran- suppressing their laughter.

At the Halloween feast, however, he didn't see Hermione. He heard Padma Patil tell another Ravenclaw girl that "Hermione Granger locked herself in one of the girl's bathroom- she won't stop crying…" Harry paled- why'd Ron have to be such a git sometimes. Terry Boot leaned over to reach a pumpkin piece when suddenly.

"TROLLS- TROLLS IN THE DUNGEON, I just thought you 'ought to know!" Professor Quirrel screamed, fainting right afterward. Harry stared at first- don't people faint backwards usually. It didn't look real at all!

Turmoil and mayhem followed afterwards- everyone ran towards the gate at the same time screaming. Professor McGonagall desperately tried to calm them down- but wait, where in the world was Dumbledore.

"TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS!" she managed to shout. "PREFECTS MAKE SURE-". But what Prefects were supposed to make sure never reached his ear as he tried to push his way through!

"How the hell does a Troll get in the Dungeons?" he heard Blaise hiss in his ear.

"How the hell does a Troll get into Hogwarts?" Terry Boot corrected. Blaise glared and Terry paled- Harry doubted, Terry was used to talking to Slytherins. Harry saw Junior, Anthony, and Ron rush towards the Dungeons. He cursed to himself and ran after them- which was rather easy as very few people were going that way. The Slytherins were going to one of the upper classrooms.

"Harry what're you doing?" Terry and Blaise snapped- catching his sleeve angrily.

"Saving my brothers- again!" Harry exclaimed, batting their hands away and running. Terry groaned as Blaise ran after Harry- within 5 minutes all 3 of them were in front of the girl's bathroom where they could hear screams echoing.

"Hermione," Terry and Harry both repeated faintly.

"Who- Granger"?

Before Terry could answer, Harry rushed in the bathroom to see Hermione whimpering over a crumpled figure on the floor and both Anthony and Junior running around a disgusting, rather ugly troll. Trying to confuse it- not a bad strategy if they actually had any ideas what they were going to do after.

Terry and Blaise followed him and both gasped- bringing Anthony and Junior's attention.

"Harry!" they both exclaimed. Harry nodded faintly.

"Help!" Junior exclaimed, narrowly dodging as the Troll brought its club down hard on the tiled floor. Hermione squeaked something as well.

"Terry- get some teachers," Harry ordered, turning to Terry. "Yell and scream all your way to them- that'll seriously get their attention, even if they might mistake you for the other students"!

"Oh- Okay Harry," Terry stuttered, scrambling away.

"Keep on doing what you're doing!" Harry yelled at Junior and Anthony, they nodded- though Anthony scowled. Harry pulled out his wand. "Blaise, do what they're doing but keep on sending spells at him- aim for the eyes if possible," he said.

Blaise nodded- whipping out his wand and doing what he had been commanded. Harry backed up and waited for a few minutes till Blaise finally got the spell in his eyes and the Troll stopped turning and turning trying to decide who to pumble first. It just stood there, waving its hands around and kicking its legs. Anthony and Junior backed away- while Blaise continued sending the spell at the eyes.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the club in the Troll's hand. It slowly flew into the air and Harry positioned it over the Troll's head. Blaise backed away as the Troll got over the spells and was advancing towards him.

He finally let the club go and it fell upon the Troll, knocking it out. The Troll started to fly down and Blaise ran- desperate to get out of its landing spot. He would've succeeded if he hadn't tripped on the rubble. Junior and Anthony grabbed him and pulled him away- but the Troll however fell too fast and with a CRACK- Blaise's leg was caught. His groan of pain echoed in Harry's head as he rushed to Blaise, dropping his wand.

"Blaise!" he exclaimed, kneeling next to his friend.

"I- am never- ever ever ever- fighting a Troll with you," Blaise managed to choke out.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, from the doorway. She sweeped in- followed by Professor Quirrel, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick.

Oh God was he going to be in big trouble today- I must be a delinquent in her eyes, Harry thought!

Auhtor's Note:

Hope you liked that short Chappy- sorry for the lack of updates.

Stressful week- been angry and confused at everyone.

Horrible, horrible

Could anyone help me name the Ravenclaw Firsties?

Please and Thank you

Please Read

AND

Review

I'd be super super super super super super super super super if you did- please and thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Well byeeeeeeeeee

Got to start editing other chapters soon...


	12. Chapter 11 Quidditch Match

Chapter 11

Quidditch Match

Oddly enough he hadn't been in so much trouble. The now called Golden Quad took all the rightful blame- even if Ron hadn't been there. To say McGonagall was not happy would be an understatement- by the time she had finished with the Golden Quad, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff (which was already in the last place) were tied for last place.

The now called, to Blaise's horror, Bronze Trio or , to Blaise's even more disgust, the Bronze Cause- got enough points to put Ravenclaw in the first place, and Slytherin almost tied.

News had spread about the Bronze Cause like wild fire and now where ever Harry went, he was met with awed eyes. Much to his own horror, he actually liked the attention. Terry did too- according to him, his 5 muggle siblings were all perfect in some way and/or always found some way to steal the limelight and it "felt good to have it on him every often". Blaise however was not impressed- all his ex step fathers had always tried to bribe him and he found it very irritating as it reminded him of that and other things.

Soon however news of the Gryffindors dropping out of a Quidditch match because they couldn't find a proper seeker spread, taking hold of the school. Soon it was revealed that the Ravenclaws would instead be playing the Slytherins.

"C'mon Harry, you've got to eat something," Terry Boot said on the day of the match. Harry just shook his head and grumbled.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Juinor.

"I'm not hungry," Harry muttered. He felt horrible. Soon he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need strength," said Blaise behind Harry. As the Slytherin table was right next to the Ravenclaw table- Blaise had decided to sit across from Harry at the Slytherin table, back-to-back, and say encouragements out of the sides of his mouth as to not get caught 'betraying his house'.

"Yeah, seekers are always the first to get clobbered!" Anthony said. Harry wasn't sure if Anthony was here to encourage Harry or get more sausages as Seamus Finnigan had taken all the ones and nobody was willing to give some up. What was with it with Gryffindors and their sausages?

"Thanks Anthony," Harry murmured, watching his brother take the plate holding the sausages, replacing it with an empty one.

"Harry, could you go to Snape's and get back my _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend's little brother hopefully. Harry nodded and stood up before anyone could protest. He swept away, staring into space while walking to the dungeons.

He was more than surprised as he was only feet away from the Potion's classroom for the door to open, and his mother and little sister to walk out.

"Harry!" Daisy squealed. Harry stared at his mother, as Daisy engulfed him in a hug.

"What are you doing here"?

"Well, we told you we were coming to see your first match," Lily Potter said, staring at her son.

"But what were you doing in Professor's Snape's-"?

"Daisy and I decided to visit Severus," Lily replied automatically. Daisy was staring at her brother oddly and Lily was staring at him calmly. "I hear you're doing splendid in Potions- your father had never had much talent in that subject," Lily said, changing the subject and smiling at her youngest son.

"Correction Dad hardly passed Potions," Daisy said crossly. Lily gave her daughter a dark look.

"Speaking of dad- where is he"?

"Probably speaking to the Fat Lady- she was one of his favorite parts of Hogwarts," Lily said. "Oh and I have spoken to Miss Zabini, if you wish to go to her wedding she will be delighted to bring you," she said. Harry grinned and nodded.

By eleven, the whole school seemed to be out in the stands adjusting their binoculars. His parents and little sister had joined the teachers and his friends had joined the stands.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their Quidditch robes silently. Each sweating and some even trembling.

"Lots of the team is new this year," Cho whispered to him. "Don't worry- it's my first game too". "We'll be just fine". Harry nodded and grinned faintly at him.

He followd her out of the locker room and hoped his knees wouldn't give away as he entered the large Quidditch fields welcomed by loud cheers.

He saw the golden quad waving a long banner which flashed different colors and said "GO HARRY POTTER"! And on the side of the field, Terry, Neville, and a Blaise covered from head to toe in coats and scarves (holding with one hand, his scarf down to cover his face) holding another banner which was screaming (in a voice like a banshee's mind you) things like "GO POTTER" or "POTTER FOR PRESIDENT" or etc. The rest of his family was screaming themselves hoarse.

Madam Hooch, the flying instructor was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in one hand and a whistle waving around her neck.

"Now, I want a fair game," she said, once they were all gathered around her- many of the Ravenclaws trembling even more as they saw their burly opponents. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a burly sixth year who seemed to have a good bit of troll blood flowing in him.

"Mount your brooms, please," Madam Hooch said. Harry clambered onto his broom, staring at the banners and his cheering family. His heart skipped and despite the fact that many of his teammates were shaking, he felt braver. He smiled and as he did so, his teammates seemed to get braver as well. Seeing the one who should be scared the most- be one of the most brave, had some effect, and each mounted their brooms confidently- glancing at each other a little bit of worry still on their faces.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and brooms blasted up. Let the games begin.

"And Cho Chang from Ravenclaw immediately takes the Quaffle- my God that girl is something, at this point I'd like to remind the player that age is nothing in the valley of love-".

"JORDAN"!

"Sorry, Professor- but the girl does seem to have some kind Chinese sort of Veela blood in her".

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan from Gryffindor, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

Harry blocked him out after he figured out how prejudiced Lee was. Lee sometimes called the Slytherins "nasty little cheating snakes" and the Ravenclaws "bookworms playing a man's sport", which had ended with Cho 'accidentally' throwing the Quaffle at him- which, to half the pitch's delight, ended in him having a bloody nose and obviously worth it foul.

Cho scored again and Harry did a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. As he was upside down, he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it turned out just to be a reflection from Cho's golden lucky chain and locket of a snake. But as he dodged a Bludger, he saw it. A flash of gold had just passed Pucey's left ear. He pelted toward the streak of gold, the Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs behind him. Soon they were neck-to-neck hurtling to the Snitch. Suddenly Higgs went sideways knocking into Harry. He wouldn't stop. Soon they were against the part holding the stands up. Harry tried to move away but Higgs wouldn't let him. Finally, Cho streaked down, turning to stop right in front of Higgs. Higgs however didn't stop and tackled her. Harry gasped and suddenly felt something drain from him as he watched Higgs oddly enough bounce away and rocket backwards, spinning. Cho seemed to float to the ground like a feather, her eyes closed.

Then something unexplainable happened, as he watched Madam Pomphrey rush in to the field, waving her wand, he seemed to feel heartburn. Very, very bad heartburn. His broom went haywire as he clutched his chest- his lungs seemed to stop seconds after, and he was unable to breathe or scream for help. Suddenly the broom went haywire on its own- jerking. Harry just managed to grab on- his eyes starting to go red. It started to roll over- he was just barely holding on. He felt another drain- much bigger this time, and his lungs seemed to work then turn off then work then turn off. It was odd and he was acting as if he was being choked or something. One thing was for sure, he could hear the screams of the stands.

Blaise however swung his brooms away from his friend who was just barely holding onto his dear life, to the teachers. Adults were the only ones capable of the dark curse put on Harry- he knew, even if he hadn't had much Death Eater influence he still had enough. He gasped as he saw the head of his house's lips moving and eyes on Harry.

"It's Snape- he put the curse on Harry and right now he's jinxing the broom!" he exclaimed to Terry and Neville.

"What should we do?" they both asked weakly.

'Leave it to me," Blaise said, ripping off some of his scarves and striding away. Before Terry could say a word Blaise was gone. Terry returned his gaze to Harry- where almost everyone's was. The whole crowd was up at their feet, terrified, and Professor McGonagall was screaming into the megaphone for Dumbledore. Flint was even staring at Harry.

'Come on, Blaise," Terry whispered. Neville nodded, mortified as he watched his best friend from babyhood starting to lose the battle for life and against the broom.

Meanwhile, Blaise had fought his way across to the stand where Snape was, and now racing along the row behind him. He tried to ignore a crying Lily Potter who was trying her best to keep her son from falling off the broom by muttering charms to keep him from falling to his death or letting the curse do its damage. He ignored Professor Quirrell as he knocked him headfirst into Professor Sinistra. When he reached Professor Snape, from behind, he didn't know what to do as he stared at him. He glanced at his best friend and did the first thing that came to mind. He jumped on him. Snape howled as he tried to swing the first year off him- who was now trying to bite his professor.

But the broom jerked one more time and threw Harry off it. Lily Potter let out a devastated scream so loud it was literally louder than a banshee's or a baby mandrakes, and threw her wand to the floor, pointed her hand at her youngest son who was getting pulled to the ground by gravity very quickly. A white flash emitted from her hand and he suddenly started to fall and he started to fall slowly.

When Harry got up, he clapped his hand weakly on his mouth and coughed, the snitch being blasted out of his mouth and rolling to his side. He croaked before falling unconscious. His family and friends racing to him at full speed. Professor Sinistra and Professor Quirrell staring at eachother ignoring the chaos around them. Looks of puzzlement and something else were on their faces as they helped each other up, Quirrell's back to the game.

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter

Sorry it took so long for the update

My girl friend dumped me, my brother left for something like camp, and I had to take a stupid test. But now thats all behind me. I don't expect that many reviews as the book comes out tomorrow but stil..

please review!!!!

please and thank you


End file.
